Brody Foxx
Brody Foxx is the pseudonym of Dominick Macarelli and was the host of the Yo Mama YouTube Channel. Dominick has fuzzy blonde hair. He wears a pink polo shirt and white trousers. He is extremely buff and has a low male voice. His skin color is tan white. He also wears one blue earring and a silver watch. He died in 2001 from a severe ketamine overdose. Behavior Dominick pretends he is "a cool guy". He acts like an "awesome" man would. He drinks beer, plays video games, enjoys sports, is strong and smokes. He yells a lot, making his actual voice sound drastically different. He was seen with 2 girlfriends. A blonde, tanned girl wears a sexualised outfit in the first and second volume of the series; in the third one and the show, however, he is seen with a girl with blonde, blushing hair and less tanned skin, and also wears a more standardized outfit: a red T-Shirt and blue shorts. Dominick's pseudonym exists in real life, but in the show, it's probably a combination of the words Bro and Cody. Brody is also seen using drugs a couple of times, perhaps related to the fact that he ran drug smuggling operations at one point in the 80's. Unfortunately this led to him being an addict and snorting lines of coke off of Adrian Sosa's huge butt, After this incident Brody crashed his car and died, a hidden video shows him seeing Paul Walker in heaven. Appearances Brody has appeared in each episode of Yo Mama, along side the moms and a few guest characters, presumed hostages. He narrates each joke, usually yelling while doing it. He also insults the moms in the first volume after the joke is over. Brody Really hasn't appeared in any other show. He did, however, appear at my father's funeral after my father suffered and died of a stroke and had his name under the “Special Thanks” part in the credits of Schindler’s List Measurements Height 6 ft 1 3/4 in (1.87m) Weight 245lbs (111kg) Shoe size His shoe size is speculated to be 11-11.5 (US) or 10-10.5 (UK) or 45-45.5 (EU) Body measurements Chest-50in or 127cm Arms/Biceps-19in or 48cm Waist-38in or 97cm Dick- 20in or 50.8cm Sexual Orientation Joe Swanson lol Criminal Record and Political Violence Dominick Macarelli, from 1983 until his arrest in 1987, ran illegal smuggling of cocaine and meth into the United States dressed as a comically insensitive Mexican stereotype, the 'Frito Bandito'. During this time, he was known to personally slaughter opposition to his trade, as well as peoples he considered 'degenerative'. which included non-whites, asocial people, peoples with disabilities, Jews, Roma, people with glasses, gingers and homosexuals. The approximate death count is unknown, with sources ranging from 20 people to at least 155. The reason for his hatred of such people could have stemmed from his father, Luigi Macarelli, who was a member of the California Knights of the Ku Klux Klan during the 1950s. Brody Foxx, or Dominick Macarelli, has known to be affiliated with the 'Aryan Nations' a neo-Nazi organization. During his time as a drug lord, he attempted to run for governor of California with the tagline "Keep our streets clean; toss out the non-whites", as well as "gas the kikes, race war now" and "if it ain't white, it ain't right." At one point during his campaign, he almost managed to ignite a race war inside the Hollywood Hills County Jail and blow up a polling station in a black neighborhood with a ballot bomb. Dominick Macarelli at one point lead an Aryan Nations militia during his campaign and shot up a predominantly black neighborhood in East Los Angeles. After the shootout with local residents, police came to the scene and Dominick explained that they were just trying to get home before, and we quote, "those damned nigger apes started attacking us because of our skin tone. This is white genocide!" Police subsequently let Dominick and his street militia leave the area with no charges after beating a local resident for yelling at the militia to stop firing. Dominick Macarelli was seen on January 15th, 1985, sexually assaulting a young. 7-year-old girl named Diana Walsh with a broken lightbulb. Witnesses claim he kept spouting the words, "Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?" During the shooting of a Season 3 episode of Yo Mama, Dominick continuously stomped on the stomach of a pregnant lady for 20 minutes straight after shouting "Yo Mama so ugly, she can't have a baby!" During the shooting of a Season 6 episode of Yo Mama, Dominick walked into the streets and beat a 23-year-old Hispanic man to death with a brick. He claims that otherworldly forces told him to commit the murder, and was found not guilty by reason of insanity. He later escaped the mental ward he was kept in. Dominick faked his suicide on numerous occasions to allude authorities. He claims in his 1989 memoir that he did this because "I wanted those damn race traitors to stop harassing me for doing gods work." Gallery Brody Foxx cartoon.png|In cartoon segments Yo Mama title 2.jpg|Animated Brody on the title card|link=brody is king ever F1ED6207-E19E-45E8-83A6-C3702A85CCF3.jpeg 63B348BE-6F74-40C3-8CE8-420D4E2FE386.jpeg|roblox brody|link=isis fontenot La-et-st-dora-and-friends-into-the-city-review-20140815.jpg|brody have dora and friends|link=facebook https://i.ytimg.com/vi/nOMtTXtPX9o/maxresdefault.jpg|Brody in his notorious 'Frito Bandito' costume| Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:SonictheHedgehogBoy200